houseki_no_kunifandomcom-20200223-history
Watermelon Tourmaline
is a Gem who has only appeared briefly. They're shown to have patrol duty and is partners with Hemimorphite. Appearance They have a pink and lime-green color scheme. They wear either a winter or summer uniform depending on the season. They also wear standard black shoes but no gloves or socks. Their hair is long and looks voluminous, resembling Morganite's. The hair is mainly lime green except for a pink flower shape on top of their head. The pink color also extends to their eyes, which are generally large and show off a lot of white. Their mouth is usually in the "v" or "^" shape or an "o" if their mouth is open. Personality Watermelon Tourmaline is an energetic and excited Gem, often seen with their emotions clearly on their face. They're described as always having their head in the clouds. Abilities Watermelon Tourmaline is able to produce an electrical charge. They are capable of releasing this charge as an attack. It appears effective against Lunarians and doesn't seem to effect nearby Gems. Although in the character profiles it states that they are able to do this when surprised, scared, or otherwise stressed out, they have only produced it once when stating that the Lunarians have made them "really angry". Character Profiles Vol 6: *''Sweet Melon. Generally a laid-back gem, but becomes electrified when surprised, scared, or otherwise stressed out.'' Vol 8: * Grew up as a free spirit, as you can see. Vol 9: * Enjoys the present. Vol. 10: *''Enjoying another day.'' Story * Watermelon Tourmaline has mostly been a minor character, though they do have a few important scenes. They were seen along with other Gems in many common scenes where the Gems did activities together. * They became more prominent later in the story when a new type of Lunarian appeared. Watermelon, Bort and the other Gems battled this new type and saved Phosphophyllite, Cairngorm, Sphene, and Peridot from being taken to the Moon. In the battle with this double sunspot, Watermelon Tourmaline conducted electricity to defeat several Lunarians. * Later, they made flower crowns for Phos and Cairngorm during the Winter Delay arc. * They stay behind when Phos and other Gems go to the Moon, although it's assumed they were asked to. However they stay behind with their partner, Hemimorphite. * Upon Phos's second return, they are seen baiting Phos into a trap by calling them names. * Upon Phos's third return, they are the first (along with Hemimorphite) Phos sees when the ship lands and opens up. They don't say anything but appear surprised. * They assist with scattering and burying pieces of Phos after Phos is shattered. They are seen speaking to the few shards of Phos that they got to bury, saying that they are on "time out" and have been a "bad gem", and that Watermelon will allow them to see sunlight if Watermelon feels like it. Watermelon then joins the others, testing first Hemimorphite into revealing the location, before testing New Morganite. New Morganite fails and both Watermelon and Hemimorphite yell at them to go rebury the shards. Relationships Not much can be said about Watermelon Tourmaline since they are a minor character. When Phos was believed to have turned into a slug and Diamond asked the other Gems for help, the Gems made a variety of responses, though Watermelon Tourmaline stayed silent and let their partner Hemimorphite answer instead. It's assumed that Watermelon and Hemimorphite have a good relationship with each other, as they seem to constantly be with each other even after work is finished. They also wished to remain with each other after Phos took some of the Gems to the Moon and neither of the two left. Gem Info *Mineral: Cyclosilicate *Chemistry : (Ca,K,Na,[])(Al,Fe,Li,Mg,Mn)3(Al,Cr, Fe,V)6 (BO3)3(Si,Al,B)6O18(OH,F)4 *Color: Most commonly black, but can be colorless, brown, yellow, green, pink, etc. Can also be bi-colored or tri-colored. Tourmaline is a crystalline boron silicate mineral compounded with elements such as aluminum, iron, magnesium, sodium, lithium or potassium. Tourmaline is classified as a semi-precious stone and the gemstone comes in a wide variety of colors. Watermelon tourmaline is a variety with green on the outside and pink on the inside. Tourmaline has a natural pyroelectric charge, which is one of the properties used to identify tourmalines. This is generally due to the iron and manganese contents of the mineral, and are generally found with the use of neodymium magnets. The metal inclusions also give tourmaline its colours, with iron usually giving it a darker colour (schorl) and manganese giving it a yellow colour (tsilaisite), although these can be included in other colours. Pink and red tourmalines tend to have the lower charges however. File:800px-Watermelon_Tourmaline.jpg|Watermelon tourmaline on quartz matrix. Gallery WatermelonTourmalineHemirphite1.png WatermelonTourmalineHemirphite2.png Anime Gems.png|Watermelon Tourmaline alongside the others Gems, to the right of Kongo and behind/between Rutile and Bort. watermelon1.png cutiewatameron.png acutiecutieeee.png acutie.png hmmhmm.png|Watermelon thinking... WatermelonBust.png|Watermelon bust MelonShiro.jpg|Watermelon (intro) with Shiro WaterTour.png|Intro page MelonCharge1.png|Watermelon charging their electricity MelonCharge2.png|Watermelon releasing their charge MelonO.png MelonOO.png Category:Gems Category:Characters